


Ardemment

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Past Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Potevi soltanto amare quelle candide mani, bianche come i gigli, che avevano stretto le sue, tirandolo fuori dal pantano in cui era finito; amare quella voce gentile e decisa, bianca come la bandiera che la ragazza portava sempre con sé, con cui gli aveva dato coraggio, anche quando Angleterre era alle porte e più nulla sembrava possibile.Perché anche un tributo può essere un simbolo d'amore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta agli inizi del Maggio 2009, non è altro che una Francia/Giovanna d'Arco. Mi rendo conto che il tema non è particolarmente originale perché è l'ennesimo tributo post mortem. Il 30 Maggio 1920 Giovanna d'Arco divenne ufficialmente la patrona di Francia e ciò che Francis sta festeggiando in questa fanfic è proprio questo momento. Credo sinceramente che il rapporto fra Francis e Jeanne sia uno dei più belli, all'interno di Hetalia e storicamente. La ragazza ha sinceramente dimostrato quello che si definisce "amor di patria" e di fronte a lei, credo, persino l'incostanza di Francis si tramuta nell'amore malinconico di un amante che non si da' pace. La frase che Jeanne pronuncia in corsivo non è mia. La sentii in un vecchio sceneggiato della Rai, una puntata della serie di gialli di Nero Wolfe, "Veleno in sartoria". Mi sembrava spaventosamente ironica, riferita alla morte della ragazza. Il nome che Francis pronuncia alla fine è quello di Jeanne nella vecchia pronuncia provenzale del Quattrocento.

« _Almeno muoio ardentemente_ ».

Sempre ardente la sua _petite Pucelle_. Sempre ardente persino mentre _ardeva_ , consumata da una fiamma che, quella volta, non le avrebbe lasciato scampo.

Aveva continuato a urlare orgogliosamente al mondo intero la verità del suo amore senza limiti, a quel mondo ipocrita che l’aveva soffocata con i fumi di quell’orribile rogo, soltanto perché non sopportava la fiamma appassionata che brillava nel suo sguardo testardo.

Bisognava essere dei folli o dei ciechi per non comprendere la meravigliosa bellezza di quei due grandi e lucidi occhi azzurri che riuscivano a guardare quella terra sporca e laida con costante e ingenua fiducia.

Quegli occhi che Francis aveva imparato ad amare fin dal primo istante, nonostante lo scetticismo dei parrucconi che lo circondavano, nonostante le invidie di chi parlava male della sua Jeanne.

Folli, anche loro, che non conoscevano l’amore e mai sarebbero stati capaci di conoscerlo: Jeanne, potevi soltanto riuscire ad amarla.

Potevi soltanto amare quelle candide mani, bianche come i gigli, che avevano stretto le sue tirandolo fuori dal pantano in cui era finito; amare quella voce gentile e decisa, bianca come la bandiera che la ragazza portava sempre con sé, con cui gli aveva dato coraggio anche quando _Angleterre_ era alle porte e più nulla sembrava possibile.

Amare quella donna, pura come i gigli e inarrestabile come il vento, che gli aveva insegnato il vero significato dell’amore: un amore vero che non voleva nulla in cambio; un amore vero che bruciava il cuore, bruciava la testa, bruciava fino al midollo le sue ossa; un amore vero che non temeva le difficoltà, coraggioso come solo Jeanne poteva essere.

Un amore così forte e struggente che aveva inevitabilmente attirato le invidie del mondo che li circondava.

Mai come quel maledetto 23 Maggio del 1430 Francis avrebbe desiderato essere al suo posto, catturato e portato via dai suoi rapitori, quelli che l’avevano ingiuriata, accusata, vilipesa e prostrata prima di condannarla a quella morte orrenda.

Ma non era così che era andata, non era così che Jeanne avrebbe voluto che andasse. La sua _petite Pucelle_ aveva lottato per lui, aveva lottato per amor suo e come ogni donna che ama, aveva lottato per la felicità del suo amato.

Eppure Jeanne non era come le altre, non lo era mai stato. Jeanne era diversa, Jeanne era indomita, Jeanne era coraggiosa, Jeanne era testarda, Jeanne era bella. E non erano i suoi lineamenti fini, i suoi capelli biondi come l’oro, il suo sorriso sicuro, i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri a renderla bella. Era il suo modo di vivere, _ardentemente_ , a renderla la creatura più stupenda su cui avesse mai posato lo sguardo.

Aveva amato, anzi no, _amava ancora_ la sua _petite Pucelle_ , in un modo impossibile da descrivere a parole. E immensa era la gratitudine che gli gonfiava il petto quando pensava a tutto ciò che lei gli aveva dato, al modo ardente in cui gli aveva insegnato ad amare e ricambiare l’amore che riceveva.

Sapeva che anche Jeanne lo aveva amato nella stessa maniera, ardente e inesprimibile a parole, con un sentimento che non era legato semplicemente a una bassa esigenza fisica, un sentimento che andava oltre il tempo, raggiungendolo persino a distanza di quasi cinquecento anni.

Gli bastava guardare le verdi valli della _Loire_ , che la sua _Pucelle_ aveva strappato agli Inglesi, restituendogliele con una freccia conficcata nella spalla; gli bastava osservare i candidi _fleur de lys_ che crescevano nelle campagne, occhieggiando sotto il tiepido sole primaverile e chiedendo di essere colti; gli bastava guardare l’orgoglio con cui il suo popolo si dichiarava _francese_ , per rivedere, in ogni singolo elemento che lo circondava, il sorriso deciso di Jeanne prima di voltarsi e proseguire la sua marcia, il vessillo bianco sempre stretto in pugno.

« _Almeno muoio ardentemente_ ».

Un sorriso amaro spuntò sulle labbra di Francis, mentre ricordava quelle parole sussurrate appena con un filo di voce, l’ultimo sospiro prima di rendere l’anima al cielo.

« _Anch’io ti amo ardentemente_ » era stata l’unica risposta che era riuscito a darle, soffocato dall’impotenza e dal senso di colpa per non averla potuto salvare.

Ma qualcosa ancora aveva potuto fare nonostante la vita, quella, non potesse più ridargliela.

Aveva continuato la sua lotta, aveva fatto avverare il sogno per cui la sua Jeanne era morta: aveva unificato il suo paese sotto un unico vessillo, azzurro come il cielo di Francia e bianco come i gigli che la sua _Pucelle_ amava tanto.

E poi… Poi aveva riabilitato il nome di Jeanne, il nome che quegli uomini infami avevano cercato di infangare.

E pochi giorni prima, finalmente, era riuscito a renderle un onore ancora più grande.

Da quel giorno, il 30 Maggio del 1920, tutta la Francia avrebbe celebrato il suo nome. Tutto il mondo avrebbe saputo _quanto l’amava_ , quanto l’aveva amata e quanto l’avrebbe amata.

«Oh, non fare così, _mon chéri_ , te l’avevo promesso che sarei riuscito a farlo sapere a tutti, un giorno» mormorò con una punta di dolente malinconia Francis, un giglio bianco e minuto stretto in mano.

Gli sembrava quasi di vedersela, davanti agli occhi, arrossire violentemente come faceva ogni volta che il francese le proclamava il suo amore, stringendole le mani bianche e guardando fissamente quegli occhi azzurri che sfavillavano ardentemente, ricambiando le sue parole sincere.

Sollevò la mano, Francis, osservando il placido corso della Senna incresparsi sotto quella lieve brezza di fine Maggio.

In quel fiume gli Inglesi avevano gettato le ceneri dell’adorato corpo della sua Jeanne, credendo di poter sottrarre ogni segno tangibile alla venerazione appassionata che il francese le avrebbe tributato.

Stolti, avevano dimenticato che anche la Senna era parte di lui, che così la sua _petit_ _Pucelle_ gli sarebbe stata ancor più vicina: mescolata a quelle acque placide era diventata anche lei un pezzo del suo cuore, il più importante e il più bello.

«Li senti?» sussurrò il francese, indicando il suono di campane lontane che si perdeva nel tramonto. «Stanno festeggiando anche loro il nostro amore. Tutti ti amano, _ma petite_. È meraviglioso anche questo, non trovi?».

Sapeva che a quel punto Jeanne avrebbe protestato: lei odiava la gloria, odiava ogni cerimoniale pomposo. Non era interessata a quel futile agitarsi per qualche medaglia e un pezzo di celebrità. Non era per la fama che aveva combattuto ma soltanto per amor suo.

Si era lasciata trascinare da quella fiamma ardente e impetuosa, fino a consumarsi. Fino a toccare, bruciare e consumare anche il cuore di Francis, che mai più, in vita sua, aveva amato qualcuno. Non come aveva amato Jeanne, di quel sentimento grandioso e feroce che nulla era riuscito a estinguere.

Neanche il tempo.

Le dita del francese si aprirono, delicatamente, lasciando fluttuare il giglio verso il basso fino a posarsi, in una carezza, sulla superficie placida delle acque della Senna.

Francis rivolse un ultimo sguardo nostalgico alle rive del grande fiume prima di sussurrare con il tono ardente e impaziente di un amante inconsolabile: «Riposa tranquilla, _ma_ _Pucelle_. Ci penserà il tuo Francis al resto».

Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi investire da una folata più forte delle altre, mentre il sole tramontava all’orizzonte illanguidendo l’atmosfera e i pensieri con la sua luce sfumata.

Sorrise Francis, rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo dolce dinnanzi a sé e si voltò, allontanandosi lentamente mentre lasciava che il vento portasse via con sé i sussurri di un’ardente promessa.

«Ti amo anch’io, _Jehanne_ ».


End file.
